


Drabbles Made of Love

by CommanderSideswipe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (Will be adding more) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crossover Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Dryad, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Mermecha, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anthropomorphic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, alternate universe - centaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/pseuds/CommanderSideswipe
Summary: Inspired by my love, Shinska, and all the RP universes and pairings we've done.  Each of these is a one-shot drabble or ficlet.





	1. Burning Brambles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/gifts).



> For Shinska, and all the times we've enjoyed! This first chapter is a Dragonformers AU for a rather sweet pair.

Flames lapped at the brambles from which the white dragon with red spines and wings had been trying to gather berries. He turned to start fleeing, roaring out. His frilled spiny crest whipped back with fear and he cried out, struggling against the thorns that dug into him. His bellow became sharp and shrilled.

A larger crimson dragon with silvery-white feathers at his head and wings dove down into the brambles, starting to push at his mate. He scarcely seemed to notice the heat that lapped at him while he tore brambles away from his mate. Once he had his mate free, he let the brambles tug out some of his feathers while he scrambled out of the burning bushes and brambles.

"Red Alert, are you okay?" the red male rumbled warmly. He himself had a few scorchmarks on his tail. 

Red Alert folded his wings softly and placed what little food he had gathered. He then started licking the larger red male's scorchmarks. "Just scared. And scratched up with brambles. But you're hurt and it's because of me. Inferno..."

"I'm hurt because of my own choices. I'd rather choose to scorch my tail and get snags and scratches from brambles to save the one I love and care about, then let you get incinerated." He started licking Red Alert's wounds softly. "You're more important to me than how I look."

"You're sure?" Red Alert pressed his snout into Inferno softly. "I mean, it's really okay if you're mad!"

"I know it's okay but I really am not mad. Not at you. I'm mad at whoever set that fire, which is not you." Inferno rumbled. He rested his forehead against Red Alert's tenderly, then pressed his snout against his mate's.

Red Alert shivered. "Then someone was after us?"

"Possibly. Or thought they were doing a good thing by getting rid of that bramble patch." Inferno rumbled. "Which was careless of them as there's better ways to remove it than fire."

"Mhm." Red Alert pressed into Inferno. He would nudge the basket of berries aside and transform into his mech form, pressing against Inferno. Inferno would transform, tugging Red Alert against his chest. He knew how much Red Alert loved listening to his spark like this.


	2. Our Hearts Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanverse Prime Arcee/Wheeljack, the tale of a husband and a wife. Inspired by Shinska~.

The biker girl took off her blue helmet, shaking her blue-and-pink dyed hair out. Other racers and engineers at the garage seemed to turn their heads while she walked by with her confident stride and her warm smile. Her hips seemed to rock left and right with her stride and her bright blue eyes flicked around. She knew who she was looking for, but it never hurt her to charm others at the same time.

"Jackie." She gave a seductive whisper, leaning on the hood of the white Lancia New Stratos with red and green racing stripes. "Get out from under your Lancia or I'm going to think you're cheating on me with her." She knew what kind of ladies a beautiful car could be. Just as a beautiful motorcycle could be a gorgeous lady or a handsome gentleman if you asked their riders.

He slid out from under the car with smudges on his face and a cheeky grin. "Cecilia, you sure I'm cheating with her?" He sat up and wiped his hands on a cloth before standing and clasping her cheeks to kiss her on the lips. "What about your blue Ducati Panigale?" He chuckled playfully.

She pressed a firm kiss into him. "You know she's just my best friend on the road. She's not my husband, Jackie."

"'Cause that's me, right?" He winked. "My Lancia's my friend, nothing more. She knows I like to race and she gets me from point A to point B in the race." 

"How about...I get you from Point B to Point C. We were planning on a little date at the Mexican restaurant." She smirked. "Mmm, but first..." She pulled out a little plastic packet and got out a wet cloth, wiping his cheek clean of any grease, then wiped his hands a little better. "Good thing you're not greasy under your Carharts." She grinned. "Now get on back of my bike and let's go."


	3. Tendrils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dryadverse. A carnivorous dryad finds himself unable to eat the most beautiful "prey." Prowl/Jazz is the pairing. Warning for...some interesting sticky interfacing.

He could see it all through his tree, the metallic shell protecting him while he saw all. And that included what was coming for the vines that hung from his tree. Others would have seen just a common piece of meat, but to the black and white dryad mech, there was much more to this one.

The tendrils of his vines waited for the black-and-white who was searching the forest for herbs to brush close. When the touch was almost too much, the vines closed on the city-mech's limbs and pulled him into the air, baring him. The mech thrashed in panic, his optics wide and terrified. What had him? Why did they have him?!

The dryad seemed to let himself "melt" from the tree, clutching to the vines and swinging lightly. "You're an interesting one. I hear them all around barking for your flesh but I'm torn. There's something about you. That interests me more than just on a predator-and-prey level. The way you moved. It was rhythmic like the drumming of the wood-drummers, the cousins of the delicate lilleths."

"I don't know what you're going on about but lemme go." The Polyhexian spat. "I ain't some toy for you either, even if I ain't your meal."

The dryad prowled ever closer, suddenly kissing the Polyhexian on the lips. For a moment, small fangs would draw energon. He gently licked at one of the wounds. "Prowl. My name is Prowl." He whispered. 

The Polyhexian thrashed still, grimacing. "Prowler, I don't know what you are but...I ain't thrilled with being dangled here, you know!"

Prowl clung to his vines still. "My apologies, but...I wish to keep you safe. You see, my kind, I can hear them drawing closer, wanting you as their meal. I won't deny I have an ulterior motive as well..."

The mech narrowed his optics behind his visor. "I know that look in your optics. Lust. Your motive is lust."

"You're not wrong." Prowl gave a sad smile. "I doubt you'd want my vine in your valve after all this, would you?"

"NOT WHILE I'M DANGLING IN THE AIR, NO!" The Polyhexian screamed. 

"Let me fix that." Prowl gave a soft look, slipping back inside his tree and guiding the vines to press the Polyhexian against it. "You're anchored there for safety. Do you at least trust I won't hurt you?"

"I don't know...you did bite my lips..."

"Semantics. Do you trust that I will not kill you and eat you? That I lust for you in a carnal sense, not in a culinary sense?"

"You did lick my energon..."

"It turned me on."

The Polyhexian quieted and stilled. It was all a kink to this one. This strange carnivorous dryad was turned on by the freaky stuff. "Damn it, Prowl. You mean you bit and licked because you're a kinky bastard?"

"Why yes. Though...what is your name? I want to remember you." Prowl emerged slightly to show his face. 

The Polyhexian gave a less terrified look and a more wry smile. "Jazz."

"Open for me, Jazz?" Prowl crooned? 

He was greeted with the strange opening of the mech's port. He would slide one vine's tendrils, then two, then three inside. Soon, Jazz was rocking himself against the tendrils of the vines, crying out. Prowl could feel the charge building through the tree and his frame all at once. Jazz gasped hard, making Prowl shiver. 

All too soon, the lilleths were startled from the trees with the pleasured cries that came from Jazz. He panted, still pressed in the tree.

"So, Prowler, that was...actually hot."

"Jazz..." Gave Prowl's only reply, a dreamy noise.


	4. Currents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, inspired by the many RPs and stories that my lovely Shinska and I have encountered. Kup/Sonata, mermechaverse.

A young teen merfemme rested on the seaside rock, starting to sing softly. Her tail curled slightly beneath her while she swished it in the water. She was brushing her hair with a Venus-comb shell, her soft blue optics half-closed. Her delicate voice lilted over the beach.

Dim but warm blue optics gave a soft glow, their shape indicating a soft smile. The old mech rested himself on the beach, listening to the singing. For once, he didn't feel the need to take out one of his cy-gars and smoke it, hearing the soothing song. He let his body rest at the soft song of the merfemme.

Her singing paused and the merfemme seemed to turn her helm quietly, glancing to him, a faint smile on her face. She then leaped into the water before popping up and out of the water, squirting water at her watcher with a sweet smile.

"Now lass! What are you doing that for?!" He blurted.

The merfemme giggled. "To get your attention." She crossed her arms in front of herself, leaning on the shore. She flicked her tail out of the water with a sweet smile. "I could feel the changes in wind when you settled with me." She tilted her helm and smiled. "I hope my singing calmed you a little."

"It...it did. And...it's interesting how you could tell so much from the winds, lass." The old mech gave a small smile.

"Sonata. My name is Sonata." She smiled. "My parents taught me to pay attention to the currents, especially my Carrier. I learned how to do that in the open air, not just underwater."

"That's actually quite bright of you, Sonata." The older mech rumbled. He would draw closer to her. "Name's Kup."

"Kup. The one who found my carrier lost and helped him back to the sea?" Her optics suddenly went wide.

Kup paused. Though his memories were slow to come but a smile slowly crept over his face. He had rescued a young mermech named Jazz a long time ago, and had always wondered what had happened with him. To see Jazz's child before him gave him joy.

"I am he." Kup smiled, reaching out to her, stroking her cheek softly. "Your carrier got home and had a family. I'd always hoped for that."

"He always hoped you'd be able to find someone to love and have a family with too." Sonata gave a sad smile.

Kup gave a sweet look. "Mmm, I do hope that someone who has come to me can be that."

"Maybe in time." She smiled cryptically. "Maybe in time."


	5. Speak Easy, Kiss Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Bluestreak, 1920s Speakeasy AU. With a little "fade to black" romance at the end.

"What's the password?" A cool-voiced young man quipped, his red hair falling into his eyes.

The young lady, in blue dress and a grey jacket, a blue hat covering hier luscious curls looked around. She then whispered. "Sunny-side." 

The young man opened the door, a cock-sure smirk on his face. "Well, little Blue, come right on in." He reached his hand for hers and she winked to him with a smile. "Shall I take you to the private room? We've been waiting on you." 

The young lady, Blair, pressed into him for a faint moment. "I've been wanting to come to you all day." She would be led through the throng of people to a private room. A blond man in his black and gold pinstripe suit sat, sipping on his favorite whiskey. 

"Missed you, little Blue." He purred, reaching his hand to her.

Blair leaned in to kiss his hand. Sonny gave his own half-lidded smile before he used his other hand to cup her chin and kissed her warmly. Sidney himself snuggled Blair from behind, then pulled out a wooden seat with a nice cushion. Blair seated herself in the seat and the twins would pull their seats closer to her. 

Sonny himself would pour her a little bit of her favorite drink--a sweet red wine that went well with the pasta the twins had made for her. Sonny would serve the meal. This was their favorite kind of date with her. Sonny would feed her off his own fork, Blair purring. When she would have sauce on her face, Sidney would lick and kiss the sauce away. She was becoming more loosened up just by spending time with the twins.

After the meal, the twins started whispering sweet nothings into each of Blair's ears. Blair giggled and led them to a hidden room off the private room and tugged them into bed, but not before putting the do not disturb sign on the doorknob.


	6. New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon AU, humanverse, Sideswipe/Strongarm. Possible Spoilers for Sun and Moon, fourth island. Also contains a little bit of Windblade showing up in Hapu's role, Barricade in Nanu's role, and Arcee in Olivia's role.
> 
> Sid = Sideswipe  
> Starla = Strongarm  
> Wendy = Windblade  
> Barrin = Barricade  
> Ceecee = Arcee

"Man, I'm so envious of her. How did she get to be chosen a Kahuna?!" The teenage red-haired boy blurted, clenching his fists. "I mean, I know that the kahunas of Melemele, Akala, and Ula'ula aren't anywhere near retiring but how did **she** become the Kahuna?" 

His blue-haired, blue-eyed companion darted a glance to him. "Tapu Fini. That's how." 

"You mean the freaky fish guardian?" The boy frowned. "Why can't one of the guardians choose me?"

"Don't ask me. They haven't chosen me either. I mean Tapu Lele gave me the stone that became my Z-Ring but still, that's not making me a chosen one. And you got yours from Tapu Bulu. But that just means they realize we're ready to be trainers and use our abilities to the fullest." She frowned.

The boy sighed. He would look to his bracelet; he and his companion didn't even have the same Z-stones other than Groundium Z, Fairium Z, and Dragonium Z. She had most of the Akala ones, he had the Ula'Ula ones. Neither one had the Melemele ones. Oh how he wished they could go to Melemele together but first they needed a little help from Wendy, the new Kahuna of Poni Island.

Wendy emerged from the ruins and drew a deep breath. "Tapu Fini grants me the blessing to go to Melemele with you two. But I have to come back here after, and you two should guide each other through your home islands." She tugged their hands together. "Sid. Starla. Don't be afraid to share this journey with each other." Her look was soft.

Starla blushed, looking to Sid. "Maybe she's right. We...shouldn't be afraid to share this journey." 

Sid looked down, then glanced to Starla. "We'll learn Melemele together. And...I'll be able to show you Mount Hokulani and Tapu Village. Oh, and Maile City and even the police outpost near Po Town. That's where Barrin, the Kahuna lives." His look was soft.

Starla blushed. "And I'll be able to show you Brooklet Hill, Wela Volcano Park, and Lush Jungle. Oh, and Heahea City, and Konikoni City, where Kahuna Ceecee lives!"

Wendy grinned. "That's the spirit. Let's get goin' you two."


	7. Lost You, Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flight Rising-inspired dragonverse, Ultra Magnus/Morning Glory. When a Nature dragon guides a lost Wind dragon to a safe home after danger in the Shadow lands.

Brambles tugged at the dawn-hued Imperial dragon while she darted from a group of serpentine humanoid creatures who were coming at her with blades, poisonous potions, and acids. She screeched in pain with more thorns digging into her while she started colliding with tightly-spaced evergreen trees, the needles brushing her leathery scales sharply.

The sensation seemed to disappear with a faint green glow she didn't notice, trees and bramble-bushes parting, mushrooms the only thing in the path, able to easily survive being stomped. She barreled through the forest, suddenly colliding with a large form. An imposing blue imperial with red mane and wings and green eyes. When the serpentine figures closed in, he started unleashing vines at them viciously.

"Come with me. If you can tap into your wind abilities, don't be afraid to use them." He spoke up, leading.

The female dragon pressed into him, running. She seemed to focus her abilities, gusts slamming several of the serpentine beings back. The male was trying to tangle more of the serpentine folks until they could see the light. Soon. Soon they would be close to the Everbloom Gardens of the Viridian Labyrinth. Once they broke through to the light, he would toss her on a wooden raft first. He then dove on, using his tail to guide the raft. 

"Name's Ultra Magnus." He spoke up. "You?"

"Morning Glory." She whispered. "You...remind me of a young Imperial I once knew...Altair." 

"...That was my name before the Autobot Clan took me in." He rumbled. "I knew I knew you. I'm so glad I found you again. I thought I was saving just any dragon...until I saw your colors in the light. I knew I had to..." He whispered.

She pressed into him. "I missed you. A lot."

"As I did you. I can't wait to get you back to my clan. the one they know I've loved long."


	8. Beautiful Gestalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Transformers AU for one of mine and my lovey's favorite SU ships. Contains Transformerifications of Gems.

It had started with two smaller bots who were meant to be in separate forms. Ruby was supposed to be in an all-Ruby gestalt tasked with protecting Sapphire. Sapphire herself was merely meant to be a diplomatic envoy sent from the Council to survey the areas occupied by Decepticons. Ruby had used the ability to combine to protect Sapphire, and their resulting gestalt had been a horror to the court of Councilmech Diamante Azure; it hadn't mattered that Ruby had protected Sapphire from the Decepticon freedom fighters known as Rose Quartz, a strong and charismatic femme, and Pearl, a dangerous femme who had broken from the shackles of her servant caste.

But that had been so long ago, and Garnet rarely spoke of it, even to the technorganic son of Rose Quartz, Steven. However, she had been reminded of that past when called a "war machine" and "permagestalt" by the Diamond Functionist Council's technician, Peridot. However, Garnet didn't react with anger or repulsion as would have been expected. Garnet had a strange sadness for Peridot, who had been taught that love, care, combining, that all forms of contact were wrong unless it was for work.

Garnet slowly introduced Peridot to the concepts that the Diamond Council hadn't wanted their loyal soldiers to learn. Compassion was first--understanding that Peridot had been raised with propaganda and fear in her life. Second was showing her love. It had been a foreign concept to Peridot that she was loved by someone. But at the same time, it had awakened something in her spark. She hadn't known how much love could change someone's life until she started to let it into her life. It had started with compassion. Then Garnet's friendship. And now?

Now Peridot, still afraid to combine, was dancing with Garnet. She could see Pearl and Amethyst watching with soft, approving smiles. She could see that Steven was happy that she was happy, and that his dad was happy that he was happy--whatever a dad was. She had been cold-constructed herself, mass-produced. Garnet had come from a cold-construct and a forged combining as her own gestalt.

And she was okay with it.

Garnet wouldn't pressure her into combining until the time came. Until Peridot was comfortable with it. And one day, that day would finally come. When Peridot gripped to Garnet's hands and stood on the tips of her pedes, whispering into Garnet's ear. She then blushed and looked to the side, then up to Garnet again, hopeful. Garnet would show her gentle guidance when teaching her to combine. And soon, they were something more...


	9. To Be Strong In the Real Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemformers AU--in which the Transformers in question are Gems instead. Armada Red Alert/Starscream. In which Red Alert is an Apatite and Starscream is a Rhodochrosite.

A gem with crimson eyes kept peeking over her gem-bound left shoulder, her hand carefully held over it. She needed to protect it. She needed to protect it from the Hawk's Eye Quartz known as Optimus Prime's army, but she also didn't want her former diamond, who declared herself Megatron to shatter it either, let alone her former comrades. The Rhodochrosite flinched inward when she collapsed into the chilly water of Earth that she had come upon. This journey was never going to be over, was it!?

An apatite nearby with a red visor gasped at the splash and leaped down. Her blue gem was on the palm of her left hand, making it hard to grip any weapon left-handed if you asked her. Though she preferred not a weapon, but rather a healing tool. Apatite gems were known to be healer classes.

"Don't come any closer!" The despairing Rhodochrosite cried out. "I...I'll bring out my weapon!"

The Apatite gave a sad smile. "I'm not here to hurt you. Please...let me see if you have any wounds..." She felt herself quivering.

"You're not going to let that hot-shot Citrine who calls herself Hot Shot hurt me, right? I know she's one of your comrades, Red Alert." The Rhodochrosite whimpered.

Red Alert, the Apatite, pulled the Rhodochrosite close. "No, Starscream. I won't let her. I won't let any of my comrades hurt you. In fact...I...want to hope they'll welcome anyone who's leaving Megatron. I can't believe you managed to get away from that vicious diamond!"

Starscream let herself rest limply against Red Alert. The Apatite slowly walked with her, trying to comfort her. She stroked Starscream's cheek sadly and tried to hum the old songs of war that had originated with Optimus and her great White-Pearl partner Jetfire leading the charge against some of the Diamond-backed forces of the Decepticons. The Autocrystals were long held to be a resistance force who had gotten too good at what they did.

When they returned to the Autocrystal temple, they would be met by an eager young Aquamarine who gave a salute to both Red Alert and Starscream. "Welcome back Red Alert! And hello there, Star. Don't worry. We're not here to hurt you. Hot Shot...was the one who sent me. She wanted to thank you for protecting the Star Saber and the gems that comprise it."

Starscream gave a small smile. "Th-thank you...Sideswipe. You know, you're a pretty good tech for an Aquamarine." 

"Th-thanks! I should be returning to my Moonstone Commander--I mean Blurr!" Sideswipe keened, skittering away.

Red Alert shook her head and led Starscream along to her private room in the temple. "Don't worry. We'll be safe in my room." She kissed Starscream tenderly. "Your love would never let you be hurt. Not again."


	10. Catlike Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight Sailor Moon AU--in which Zoisite is actually a humanoid Mau. Very much Kunzite/Zoisite. A lot of PWP goodness. <3

Spirals of golden hair tumbled around feline ears and framed a handsome face. A tender hand reached to brush the curls away from the humanoid feline man's face before the silver-haired man leaned in for a kiss.

Zoisite's eyes fluttered open softly and he twitched his ears softly, his blond-furred tail wriggling softly. He himself was excited to enjoy some time with Kunzite. He leaned up to kiss his human lover, stroking his cheek warmly. The Mau himself enjoyed being with Kunzite at all times, and Kunzite enjoyed being with him just as much. Kunzite would gently help strip away Zoisite's clothing, then bared himself.

He then would sink down on Zoisite, panting softly and moaning hard. "Take me deep, Zoisite, my lovely Mau." He rubbed Zoisite's chest with loving desire. 

Zoisite bucked up into Kunzite and wrapped his feline tail around Kunzite's arm. He then started licking Kunzite's chin, up to his lips before pressing a deep kiss into him. Kunzite moaned hard and let his fingers start fondling Zoisite's ears 

"That's right. H-harder!" Kunzite cried out. "Harder, Zoisite!"

Zoisite rocked harder, deeper into Kunzite, soon arching up. "Almost there!" He would then keen while he released deeply into Kunzite, who cried out and panted. 

Kunzite slumped over Zoisite with a soft smile. "...that felt good."


	11. Do It For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Shot/Wheeljack--a songfic with one of my favorite Steven Universe songs. And guest star Scavenger as Pearl. Do It For Her lyrics by Rebecca Sugar, TFArmada adaptation altered by me. Contains slight AU references to the IDW continuity because I like the headcanon that Hot Shot is from a colony of Cybertron.

Scavenger stood in front of Hot Shot, a seemingly elegant expression on his face. "Now remember, it begins, with your stance. Now remember--you do it for him, and you would do it again. You do it for the one, that is to say, you do it for him."

_Keep your stance wide  
Keep your body lowered  
As you're moving forward  
Balance is the key._

Scavenger carefully guided Hot Shot into position. He knew that if Hot Shot was going to use the Star Saber that Starscream had brought back to its full potential, he would need to widen his stance, lower body to lower his center of gravity. If Hot Shot took great care to learn, he knew that Hot Shot would keep balance, not be thrown off by the Decepticons who would want him to be thrown aside in his mission to save Wheeljack once and for all. It had to be Hot Shot who wanted it, rather than Scavenger directing him, and thus Scavenger would often watch, mentioning what needed to be done at first.

_Right foot, left foot  
Now move even faster  
And as you're moving backward  
Keep your eyes on me._

Scavenger gave a stern look. "You can't look away in the heat of battle, Hot Shot. You're going to have to keep your eyes on me." He growled, sparring with Hot Shot with his own scavenged blade made from leftover pieces from repairing the base. "Don't rely on luck like you did with Starscream. You understand that luck won't always be on your side, right?"

Hot Shot would carefully step back, parrying a blow from above, trying to catch a strike from below. "I know, I know, Scavenger! I'm not stupid!" He blurted, his optics seeming to flash a brighter blue. He was keeping up, blow for blow, unafraid to watch Scavenger's every movement.

_**Keep my stance wide.** _

Hot Shot had taken to widening his stance. There would be no way to easily take him off balance, as Scavenger even brought Starscream in to spar. He knew Starscream had paid attention to Hot Shot's old tactics and would be able to observe any glaring weakness. So far, so good, the wide stance was making it harder to catch a single part off guard.

_Good._

Scavenger was proud while watching his student. Good, he was picking up on it well. He was taking it to spark.

_**Keep my body lowered.** _

Hot Shot let his frame lower to keep his balance better. Shifting his center of gravity made it harder for the blade to drag him down, let alone for his bodily movements to give way easily. He could keep going, keep his momentum. Keeping his momentum could keep up his pace in battle.

_Right!_

Scavenger watched him, waiting for missteps in case. He had to make sure Hot Shot was in top form. He KNEW how much Hot Shot loved Wheeljack!

_**As I'm moving forward...**  
Concentrate!   
Don't you want him to live?!_

Scavenger could see it. That faint moment where Hot Shot would get caught up in something. He would pick up his scavenged blade, cutting into the sparring match to try to strike Hot Shot. However, the yellow mech wasn't going to necessarily go down easily. He knew what he was doing. He knew he could. He was doing well, this was just Scavenger testing him.

_**Right foot, left foot...**  
Yes.  
But put your whole body into it!_

Scavenger wanted to see follow-through. Hot Shot couldn't just rely on the blade. That was what had failed him with the Star Saber last time. He needed to put his own body, his own movements into it. He had to believe in himself, not just the Star Saber.

And what he saw was making him surprised. Hot Shot himself was putting every ounce of his movements and energy into it. He knew what he was doing by moving. Hot Shot had learned his lesson from the first time and was believing in himself, in the fact that he was capable, that he was a worthwhile mech. That he was worth loving.

_Everything you have,  
Everything you are,  
You've got to give  
On the battlefield._

Scavenger had seen it before. He had seen how Hot Shot gave his all. When Hot Shot needed to rest, he would tell Hot shot of the old battles. Back before Hot Shot had even been sparked, battles were a grim affair. The Mini-Cons were used to devastating effects, razing areas of Cybertron entirely. This had been before it had been decided that the Mini-Cons would be sent to Earth, to bring a, however short-lived, calm.

_When everything is chaos  
And you have nothing but the way you feel  
Your strategy, and a sword  
You just think about the life you'll have, together after the war!_

Scavenger had dreamed of it at one point. He had loved a gentle mech at one point, but the mech had become a monster in war. The mech had become a force of wrecking rather than a force of building. And now the mech was in love with a fellow Decepticon. Demolishor had made his choice and Scavenger accepted the choice.

But maybe Hot Shot and Wheeljack could have a different ending.

And damn it, even _he_ would fight for that.

_And you do it for him  
That's how you know you can win!  
You do it for the one  
That is to say  
You'll do it for him._

Hot Shot was beginning to take everything with a careful consideration, intense, focused, determined. He gripped to the Star Saber, ready to fight, to spar, to do what he needed to for Wheeljack's sake. He knew he could win, that he could protect the one he loved. And that was his job, to prove his love for Wheeljack.

It was a sentiment that even touched Starscream's spark and made him reach out to Red Alert.

_Deep down, you know  
You weren't built for fighting  
But that doesn't mean  
You're not prepared to try._

It hadn't escaped Scavenger how different this was from Hot Shot's origins. He knew that according to the records, Hot Shot himself was from one of Cybertron's colonies, Caminus. He had been built to be what the Camiens called a "Cityspeaker"--one who could speak to the metrotitans. But Hot Shot had come far beyond just a naive young Cityspeaker. He was a warrior, true to his comrades, true to his own spark.

_What they don't know  
Is your real advantage:  
When you live for someone  
You're prepared to die._

Meanwhile, there was one thing Scavenger didn't know. How far Hot Shot would try to go. That Hot Shot was willing to risk his death if it meant that Wheeljack would survive. He had risked his life before, to the point that his former commanding officer had punched him out.

_**Deep down, I know  
That I'm just a Cityspeaker...**  
True._

Hot Shot knew his origins. Sometimes he still felt the feeling that he would need to arouse a sleeping metrotitan one day. That day was not today, but still...

_**But I know that I can  
Draw my sword and fight!  
With my short existence**  
Good.  
 **I can make a difference**  
Excellent!  
 **I can be there for him  
I can be his knight.**_

He was matching Starscream _and_ Scavenger blow-for-blow now. At the same time. He wasn't afraid to fight, especially for someone he loved. For a cause he believed in--and it wasn't just the Autobots. It was his love for Wheeljack. For love itself.

_**You do it for him**  
Okay now do that again!  
 **Yes sir!**  
You do it for the one  
And now you say  
 **I'll do it for him.**_

Hot Shot gripped to the Star Saber as though it were nothing more than a sword. What it should be, when not the three Mini-Cons who comprised it. He would kneel to an old picture of Wheeljack.

He then whispered.

"I'll do it for you, and this time, no one will stop me."


	12. Light Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU in which the DJD never existed. Contains spoilers for MTMTE--namely Roberts' revelation of Kaon's real name. Though yes, he is shipped with Pharma here.
> 
> When Cybertronians who have learned about Christmas celebrate Christmas at Delphi!

Hesitant pedes pounded the snowy ground of the campus of the medical center at Delphi. The blind mech reached for the winged mech with him, latching to one of the arms carefully. "Are you sure that we're going to be safe here? I mean, it's awful cold and the ground here seems uncertain."

"That's because we're walking on snow. It'll be a bit safer inside, Amp." The winged mech spoke with an even calmness. "You'll have more control inside."

"If you're sure, Pharma." Amp leaned into his arm softly.

Pharma gently led him to the entrance, where a mech would greet them. Ambulon would open the door and carefully sweep the snow away from their pedes while they stomped it off on a carefully-placed rough-cloth rug. Once they were ready, Pharma would lead the way to a private room, his private office, set up with a berth and a study, and a fireplace. There were two comfortable chairs next to the fireplace, and though Pharma knew that Amp's altmode was an electric chair, he believed Amp deserved to know the comfort of resting in a plush chair, rather than being the chair for someone.

Amp was surprised by the development and slowly settled into one of the chairs when guided to it. Pharma was gentle with him, making sure that the generators were not impacted tightly. Once he had Amp settled, he would carefully give him a mulled energon wine with zinc and polonium shavings, and a couple of sticks of copper. 

"Mulled energon wine--a Vosian winter tradition. Ratchet says it resembles the mulled wine that Earthlings consume during a holiday called 'Christmas'. Apparently a season of giving and love." Pharma smiled softly. "My gift to you, is myself and my love." He kissed Amp gently.

Amp could feel a warmth rising in his cheeks, his smile softening. "I love you so much, Pharma. I'm glad you chose this time with me. I wish I had a gift to give you."

"To me, the greatest gift is that you're sharing time with me and your own happiness." Pharma's tone was soft.

Amp felt his spark leaping. "I suppose so. And you've made me very happy. I've...I've never known what it was like to be the one in the comfortable chair."

"You deserve to know such a thing."

"You think so?"

"I know so."


	13. Herbs and Oaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Dryadverse ficlet, this time Bulkhead/Ratchet.

Ratchet locked up his clinic tight, giving a small smile while he turned his sign to show it was closed. He was going to go out into the forest to gather herbs for medicines, and to see someone special to him. He knew that the large-framed Dryad would be waiting, where the best of the herbs would be planted near the tree. Ratchet had the blessings of the lords of the forest to enter, as he was a doctor not just to the mecha of the city but also to the denizens of the forest.

He then lifted his shoulder sack over his left shoulder. Next he would head into the forest. He hummed softly and rumbled, looking around and leaving offerings of berries and vegetables for the dryads of the forest to allow him safe passage. Soon, he would come to the oak with the widest trunk and stroked the trunk.

"Good evening, Bulkhead my love." He rumbled with a smile. 

A hand reached out of the oak, before a dryad leaned out, his large, bare frame catching the glints of sunlight. "Love you, Ratchet. I feel the seeds of new sparks in you." Dryads were quite perceptive and could tell if there was a city-born carrier or a lordly carrier among them. 

Ratchet blushed. "I found out this morning. I was actually going to tell you but you caught it first." He gave a soft look. He then started picking some of the herbs; Bulkhead tenderly picked some of the more tender herbs. Ratchet then looked to him. "I'm going to be spending more time closer to the forest. I want them to be able to know their dryad roots."

"Is that a pun or that your way of saying...you want them to know their heritage?"

"A little bit of both." Ratchet then let out a barking laugh. "I needed that, Bulkhead, I really did."

"Rough day?" Bulkhead hugged him tenderly.

Ratchet nodded. "With a few of the more difficult patients."

Bulkhead kissed him on the forehead. "All better?"

"Now that I'm with you."


	14. May The Odds Be In Your Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunger Games AU, Raf Esquivel/Sari Sumdac. Takes place during the Reaping for their Games.

The buildings of the center of District 3 were run-down factories, and those factories would surround the stage being set up. Peacekeepers carried in a flag that would be hung behind the stage, beneath the screen that would show the tape of the history of the Hunger Games and why they would exist. Boys and girls would have their blood drawn for identification for their names to be put in the globes. After the film, the man who would draw the names, would settle himself next to the glass globes.

"When I draw your name, you will be given your time to say your goodbyes to family. It's gonna kill me seeing you kids have to leave home. Stay strong." He gave a soft look, ruffling his electric blue dyed hair. His fingers would graze the names of the girls first. He then plucked up a slip of paper and pulled it out, delicately unfurling it. "And the female tribute from District Three...is Sari Sumdac."

A red-haired girl with somewhat-dark but ashen skin shakily stepped forward, smoothing her dress and biting her lip. Her cyan eyes kept darting around toward others and she whimpered lightly. She didn't want to die, not like this! 

The man hugged her and stroked her head softly. He would then head toward the globe that held the boys' names. His hand seemed to ruffle around before falling on one tightly folded slip of paper. He unfurled it carefully and he gave a glance around before reading it out.

"Rafael Esquivel!" 

A blond boy with ashen skin slowly made his way to the stage. He cast his gaze to the crowds, looking to his brothers and sisters, then turned to Sari. The girl seemed so sad, so lonely, that all he could do was hug her close. A few people would make their way toward the stage--the Esquivel siblings and a man who looked similar to Sari. The man was Isaac Sumdac, her father.

"May the odds be in your favor, you two." He hugged her and Rafael. 

Rafael's sister Pilar would place a lightning pin on him, and a key-hole-shaped pin on her. "Bring glory back to Three, _mijo_ , _mija_."


	15. Senpai Noticed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese High School foreign exchange AU, Jack/Miko -- in which Jack Darby is a foreign exchange student in Miko's high school.

Jack Darby buttoned up his school uniform for the school he would be attending in Osaka, Japan during his foreign exchange trip. He would then tell his host mom goodbye, rushing out the door. His eyes lay on the blue bicycle that his host mom had picked out for him, and for a moment he gave a grin. He knew there was an Autobot nearby to scan it.

Arcee would then transform and mutter. "You're sure you can get away with this, Jack?"

"No sweat, Arcee. You made sure to have the pedals, right?" Jack quipped.

"Of course." Arcee groaned. "I know I have to pass for a... _bicycle_." It sounded almost loathsome sliding off her glossa.

"It's just until we get back to the States, Arcee. Unless the Autobots need you for a mission, during which I'll ride the bike that Mr. and Mrs. Hana provided. I believe they said it was their son Soichiro's."

"Of course, Jack." Arcee quipped. "Let's just get you to school." She waited for Jack to get on and start pedaling before silently motoring.

\---

They arrived at the school around eight AM, and Arcee would lean against the wall outside the school gates in her vehicle mode, waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. Jack would enter the front hallway, at the lockers, carefully changing from his street shoes to his school shoes. He was never going to get used to this, he swore. He would then follow the rest of the students into the main announcements hall, not sure what to do. A student would suddenly pull him down into the seat next to hers.

"Jack! Of all the schools they could send you to, my public high school?" She whispered in English.

He turned, coming face to face with a seemingly-strange girl. That was, until he realized that there were faint pink tips to the pigtails she was wearing in school. "Miko? Whoa. Talk about luck! I was beginning to think I wouldn't know anyone but my 'bike' here."

"Jack, don't be joking." Miko gave a dry look.

"I'm not. She and I have a convincing little act going. She still motors...but she's silent about it so I can pedal." He grinned.

"Good, we at least got her to protect us. In case any 'Cons show up." Miko whispered.

The microphone tests would sound, then the headmaster of the high school would make the welcoming announcements to welcome the students, both new and returning, to the school, and welcome the foreign exchange students from America, France, and Great Britain. Jack himself was blushing at the mention of foreign exchange students, as he was supposed to stand up and bow to his fellow students as his other two counterparts, girls, did. Once they were dismissed, he would look at his schedule and then looked to Miko. 

"Uh..." He looked to the schedule.

Miko grinned. "You worry to much, Jack. We're in the same class. Class 2A." She nudged him from behind, trying to guide him to the classroom. She then squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek with a grin, placing a homemade bento on his desk. "You're gonna need this. I'll be fine. I got enough money to get fresh food at the cantina."


	16. Optic To Optic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A canon-divergent AU of TFP in which both Airachnid and Breakdown have lost an optic at the hands of MECH, have lost pride at the hands of MECH. Can Breakdown and Airachnid ever see optic-to-optic?

"So the oaf made it back." A cold, calculating voice scoffed. "What did the humans do to you? Vivisect you? Pin you to their walls like one of Shockwave's science projects?"

Breakdown turned his face toward Airachnid, a half-sparked smile on his faceplates. "Oh, you mean what they did to you on the last one, Airachnid?" He gave a hollow laugh, then groaned. "I don't get what gets them off about takin' our optics. I can handle my armor being shorn open. I can handle a vivisection. But I don't know what gets their bearings off about the optic thing."

"Must you always be so crude?" Airachnid huffed, slowly stalking closer to Breakdown.

"I dunno. You always gonna be arrogant, my alluring arachnicon?" He cupped her chin sharply and pressed a kiss against her lips.

With a surprising amount of brute force, Airachnid shoved Breakdown back. One of her spidery limbs that extended from her back wiped at her lips and she narrowed her violet optic in disgust. She would have narrowed both optics; however, like Breakdown, she seemed only to have one.

Breakdown chuckled and leaned in toward her, quirking his remaining optic. "What, never been kissed, Little Miss Muffet?" He teased.

"Not by someone who hasn't been ordered to kiss me." She gave a sour look. "Or asked for that matter."

"Well I ain't your hive, hot stuff." He snorted. "I do what I want, and if I wanna kiss you, well damn it, I'll kiss you."

"No you won't!"

"Too bad, already did."

Airachnid raised herself up on the spidery limbs, her optic narrowed and her fangs bared. She stalked closer to Breakdown, attempting to intimidate him. However, Breakdown's optic remained wide and attentive. Like this was supposed to scare him? Once she loomed over him, he gave a smirk, pulling her down to press another kiss onto her. Airachnid staggered back in surprise. 

"Why do you keep doing that?" She gave a growl.

Breakdown simply smirked. He then chuckled and tossed a crystal of energon he snuck from the mines off his subspace. Airachnid sputtered and scrambled to catch it. 

"Why are you being nice to me?" Her tone was wary.

Breakdown gave a more sheepish look. "I...always thought you were alluring. You probably think I'm a stupid brute but...ain't gonna change my opinion on you."

Airachnid sighed. she dropped down lower on her limbs, scuttling closer. "At least someone thinks anything worthwhile of me." She sighed, pressing against him. "I...guess one day we may see...optic to optic."


	17. You Needed That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU. Burke (Bulkhead) is concerned about his husband, Dr. Richard Ratchet, and does something special for him.

Emergency surgery for the fifth night in a row this week. If he weren't such a mellow person, Burke would have been annoyed. Instead, he took it as an opportunity to do something special. He would make the dough for ravioli--and a little bit of a mess along the way, then added a filling of mozzerella shredded fresh from a block of cheese and some chopped carrots, a surprise that he knew was one of Richard's favorite things. He would then start a homemade sauce with plenty of tomatoes, spices, onions, and carrots. Again, nothing could go without a little mess here and there--something for him to clean up later. 

He was careful about cooking, managing to avoid making the mess he had made before. While the sauce was simmering and the ravioli was cooking, he would carefully clean up his messes, humming _Fly Me To The Moon_. Once he had his mess cleaned and the food cooked, he would carefully plate it. He then placed the plates on the table. 

His next order was business was to gently get out a candle and a candelabra, settling it on the table. He next lit the candle delicately, humming the song still in his mind. Oh, what were they missing? What were they missing? He racked his brain before it hit him. Drinks! He would carefully pour two glasses of sparkling grape juice into the wine glasses the two had gotten as a wedding gift by none other than Orion Paxton. They certainly went well with the gift from Ceecee and Jackie--a lovely set of shot glasses.

He could hear the tell-tale thump of the door slamming open after a likely successful, but no doubt stressful, surgery. Richard staggered in, throwing his bag and his coat aside, kicking his shoes off. 

"Where's dinner? I'm starved." Richard sighed heavily.

"On the table." Burke smiled. "Shall I help you with your seat?" 

Richard cocked his brow and gave a weird look to Burke. However, he let his husband push in his chair. He then blinked when Burke lit a lighter and then lit the candle, lighting up the view of their dinner. 

"Burke...I have one thing to say."

"You needed that?"

"I needed that."

Richard kissed his husband warmly, squeezing one of his bulky hands.


End file.
